


Be Alright

by mfingenius



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Traumatized Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: “We’ll be alright.” He tells him, with a certainty he doesn’t feel. “You’ll be alright. I’ll make sure of it, love.”I love you. He doesn’t know if there’s a point in saying it right now.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593178
Comments: 15
Kudos: 239





	Be Alright

“I’m going to start now,” Harry says, hoping for any sort of response. It’s in vain; just like for the past six months, there is no response from Draco. 

Harry bites back a sigh. He squeezes Draco’s shoulders briefly, placing a soft kiss at the top of his hair. Draco’s hair is past his shoulders, now, and Harry knows Draco doesn’t like it because he thinks it makes him look like Lucius. Harry hadn’t cut it before because he’s reluctant to do anything in Draco’s current state, and he’d hoped that maybe seeing his changing form would somehow steer him into action. It hasn’t, yet.

“How short do you want it?” He asks, taking up the scissors. “Like before?”

He and Draco had been on the same mission, for the first time in forever; Robards didn’t allow vague romantic interests on the field together, much less husbands. Harry and Draco had gotten married just after Hogwarts was over; everyone, specially Lucius Malfoy, had been sure it had been a mistake. Seven years later and they were more in love than ever; Harry wouldn’t take his decision back for anything, not even now.

“First cut,” Harry tells him. He cuts the first strand. Draco doesn’t move.

Harry hadn’t known what had happened. One second, he’d been _fine_. Wand at the ready, listening for any sign of movement, half a mind on himself and the other half on his husband, the only two people he cared about there. The next second, a white light had flashed his vision. He’d woken up in the hospital three days later to the news that no one knew where Draco was. It had taken three months to find him, kidnapped by the gang they’d been investigating. 

Harry took a week off of work to help Draco readjust, and then had taken a year leave when it became evident that a week would never be enough. Draco is fine, physically. He had injuries, of course, but the Healers had healed those quickly enough. Everything else, though… 

Draco hasn’t said a word in the entire time he’s been back, and only moves when Harry guides him. Harry takes him with him everywhere, now, because it makes him anxious not to have him in the same room with him.

“I love you, love.” Harry says, brushing Draco’s hair back as he cuts another strand. Draco doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even blink, but Harry thinks he might hear the ‘ _I love you, too’,_ anyway. 

He cuts Draco’s hair slowly, peacefully. He doesn’t really know what to do, but he knows that taking Draco to a hairdresser is out of the question - he won’t go outside, so Harry hasn’t, either - and he doesn’t really think Draco cares about how his hair looks right now.

When he’s done, Harry kisses the top of Draco’s hair.

“We’ll be alright.” He tells him, with a certainty he doesn’t feel. “ _You’ll_ be alright. I’ll make sure of it, love.”

_I love you._ He doesn’t know if there’s a point in saying it right now.

He pulls the towel off of Draco’s shoulders, and turns to get the broom; a hand on his arm stops him. Harry turns around, and, for the first time in months, meets Draco’s eyes, clear and light.

“I know,” Draco murmurs. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for D. Find me on tumblr @mfingenius :D


End file.
